


"Please"

by broken_fannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Will Graham, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, I´m pretty sure it sounds kinkier than it actually is, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sub Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Inspired by this wonderful art: http://hanniwill.tumblr.com/post/169510430382/please





	"Please"

He was getting hard. Will carded his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. Eventually gripped it tight. He got his cock out through the front of his boxers. Not even bothering to push them down. He pushed his cock against Hannibal´s lips until his mouth opened. Will pushed his cock in. He started fucking Hannibal’s mouth, listened to the moans, groans and grunts from Hannibals as he tried to breathe. His pace got faster, his grip tighter.  
Hannibal whined.  
That’s what did it. That sound sent him over the edge. He let go of Hannibal’s hair. Took a few steps back, his cock gracelessly slipping from Hannibal’s mouth. He regarded the mess he made. Hannibal’s face was flushed, his chin wet with spit and come.  
Will smiled and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He took his time. Hannibal must be achingly hard by now. He chuckled at the thought. He wanted to unwrap Hannibal´s cock, tease him, get him so close and then stop, make him whine again like he did before. Make him beg. The realisation that he wanted Hannibal to beg hit him hard.  
The moment he decided to go back to the bedroom he heard Hannibal’s voice. It was very quiet. "Will?" He sounded lost.  
Will vaguely knew that he was probably doing it on purpose but he didn't care. He immediately came back to Hannibal and was pleased to find him exactly as he left him. He smiled and a small moan slipped over Hannibal’s swollen lips.  
"Lay back on the bed." He ordered.  
Hannibal quirked an eyebrow at him for a split second but then did as he was told.  
Will crawled over him and wrenched his pants down to the middle of his thighs along with his briefs. His cock was red.  
Will smirked. He looked up at Hannibal.  
And whatever it was Hannibal saw in his gaze, his face, made him shiver and bite back a moan. New beads of precum leaked from his cock.  
Will rubbed his hands over Hannibal’s thighs. He enjoyed watching him squirm. He let one hand wander to Hannibal’s balls. Teased them, touched them, held them in his palm.  
Hannibal’s breaths got heavier.  
With his other hand, Will started to tease Hannibal's cock head with one finger. Hannibal’s hips jerked up. Will pulled back.  
Hannibal sighed and forced himself calm down.  
Will nodded and praised him with a kiss on his navel. He let one finger travel up Hannibal’s shaft. The whine he got in response was wonderful. He deliberated whether he should draw this out or finish Hannibal here and now. After a bit of thinking and more teasing, he decided. He leaned back and observed Hannibals face. First, there was confusion. Then disbelief. Then shock as he realised.  
Will chose that exact moment to lean forward and wrap both his hands around Hannibal’s cock. He stroked him in a fast relentless rhythm.  
Hannibal choked on his breath, moaned, arched his back. And begged! “Please! Will… hahh please!”  
Will smiled. He leaned down and whispered into Hannibal's ear "Let me hear you, Hannibal."  
As he leaned back again he saw Hannibal swallow hard. The air was filled with gasps and moans Hannibal couldn't hope to hold in. It didn't take long for him to get close. Will doubled his pace and tightened his grip. The sounds he got in response were mesmerizing. Then with a final groan and a shout of his name Hannibal came.  
Will smiled. He leaned down to gently kiss Hannibal. When he reached over and uncuffed Hannibal he inspected his wrists and found them quite red. There would be bruises. Will kissed both Hannibal's wrists.  
He undressed him completely and cleaned him up. After he lay down next to him and covered them both with a blanket.  
Hannibals nuzzled into his neck and hummed at the warm embrace. He was too exhausted to say anything or even move much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please consider leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
